


Sounds Like a Drag

by miraluka3



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is willing to prove he wants Kurt back aka PWP in <i>Grease</i> outfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like a Drag

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this amazing art](http://catsfurever.tumblr.com/post/15290933015/tell-me-more-tell-me-more-cause-he-sounds-like-a).

_He sounds like a drag._ Kurt repeated his line from earlier to himself as he spotted Sam Evans walking on the other side of the schoolyard. Kurt made to turn and walk away, but he stopped when he realized that Sam was walking towards _him_. When Sam caught up to Kurt and opened his mouth, Kurt spoke first to cut off whatever it was that Sam had to say.

“Don’t. We had a fling, but that’s over now. The whole school just heard about you and Mercedes. I’m happy for you both. Now kindly leave me in peace.” Kurt smiled bitterly.

“But Kurt-”

“Goodbye, Sam.” Kurt turned and started walking towards the school. He barely made it five steps before a hand grabbed his shoulder and he was dragged around the corner. Though they were still out in the open, none of the other students could see them from this angle, and Kurt’s pulse quickened for reasons he couldn’t quite articulate.

“Get off me!” Kurt said loudly, shaking Sam’s hand off him and smoothing out his pink jacket. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m trying to tell you, Kurt. I- I’m sorry for how I treated you, I was just scared that people would find out. I don’t know what’s going on with Mercedes, but there’s nothing there…” Sam trailed off, seeing Kurt’s skeptical face. “I want to be with you and I’m not afraid of what other people will think anymore. Let me prove it to you, please.”

Kurt thought for a moment before replying, “Okay, then. Prove it.”

Kurt let out a surprised noise as Sam grinned and pushed Kurt up against the wall of the school, swiftly dropping to his knees and struggling to unbuckle Kurt’s belt and tug Kurt’s pants down enough to reach his cock.

Kurt let out a moan as Sam reached his goal, Sam’s mouth warm and wet around Kurt‘s tip. Sam paused for a moment to look up at Kurt, seemingly seeking some sort of reassurance, so Kurt grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair and thrust his hips slightly, shoving more of his dick into Sam’s mouth.

Sam let out a surprised moan of his own, but got the message, moving his head further down, taking Kurt in until his pubes brushed against Sam’s nose before pulling off again and starting a regular sucking motion.

Kurt forced his head off of the brick wall he was leaning on to look down at Sam. His moans grew even louder as he watched the bad boy, still wearing his leather jacket, on his knees. For Kurt. _Fuck._

Suddenly Kurt used his grip on Sam’s hair to pull Sam off of his cock and direct him upwards. Sam followed along, licking his way into Kurt’s mouth before Kurt pulled away slightly to whisper to him, “I’m going to fuck you now.”

Sam’s eyes grew wide, but he made no objection as Kurt turned him around to press his front against the wall. Sam let out a soft grunt as Kurt’s dick rubbed against his ass through the fabric of his jeans and Kurt’s hands moved to unbuckle Sam’s belt. Kurt then unzipped Sam’s pants and pulled them down just enough to expose his amazing ass.

Kurt reached down to grip it tightly as he whispered in Sam’s ear, “You like this, Mr. Bad Boy? You can run around school flirting with all the girls you want, but you’ll end up right here, begging for me to fuck that tight ass.”

“Yes Kurt, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck my ass. I need it, need you Kurt. Please.” Sam was quickly becoming incoherent, so Kurt decided it was time to continue. He pulled a condom from his pocket and put it on while slicking his fingers with lube and moving them back to Sam’s ass.

Sam moaned again as Kurt lubed him up inside, his long, talented fingers bringing new sensations to Sam’s virgin ass.

“Stop-” Sam could hardly speak, “Stop teasing me- please.”

Kurt took mercy on Sam - and on himself as well - and pulled his fingers out, lining his cock up and pushing in. Both Sam and Kurt stood still as they got used to the new sensations.

Finally, after he’d adjusted, Sam moved his hips experimentally, feeling Kurt’s cock slide in and out of him, before Kurt’s grip tightened, forcing Sam to stay still.

“No,” Kurt growled, “I’m the one doing the fucking here.” He punctuated his words with a sharp thrust, causing Sam to make a high, breathy noise. “Yeah, you like it when I’m in control, don’t you?”

“Y-yes- oh, Kurt,” Sam moaned, as turned on as ever by Kurt’s confidence. “Don’t stop, please.”

Sam needn’t have worried, since Kurt had no intention of stopping until he was finished. The two boys continued fucking against the wall of the school

“Yeah, you’re going to feel this for days. The feeling of my cock in your ass while you’re still wearing your leather jacket. Pressed up against the brick.” Kurt was surprising himself with his own words, but Sam certainly seemed to like them, so he continued. “You’re going to want this constantly, come back to me crawling on your knees. Are you ready, Sam? Are you ready to come for me?”

Sam’s cock had gone untouched this whole time, but now Kurt moved his hand and gripped its firm length. Sam was already on the edge, and Kurt’s touch was just enough to send him over.

“Kurt, Kurt, Kurt,” Sam moaned as he shot his load all over the brick wall and Kurt’s fingers. And as Sam reached his climax, the tightening of his muscles brought Kurt to his, as he filled the condom still deep inside of Sam.

The two of the them didn’t move for a long time, panting and catching their breath as Sam leaned on the wall for support and Kurt leaned on him. Finally, Kurt stood, causing Sam to whimper as he pulled out.

Sam slowly turned around and then slumped to the ground, avoiding the patch of cum on the wall. His cheek was covered in angry red lines where it had been pressed up against the brick. Kurt sat down beside him.

“So,” Sam grinned hopefully, “did I prove it?”

Kurt’s only response was to huff in amusement as he leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [my tumblr](http://miraluka3.tumblr.com/post/15598546000/fic-sounds-like-a-drag-nc-17-kum).


End file.
